Love
by Sora Ketashiba
Summary: Freddie has finally realized the meaning of love. Warning: Boy x Boy content. If you don't like, don't read. This is my first story under the teachings of my writing tutor. Tell me what you guys think.


**Hey you guys, I am sorry that I have been slow with the updates lately, but I just haven't found the time to really write the way I want. Why? Well to simply put it… I'm in Paris. The most beautiful place I have ever seen in the world. Then I finally realized something. What could better than writing a story about love in the City of Love. How about posting that same one-shot love story before I go. I really wanted to do this, so I have been working all day on this. I hope you guys really enjoy this. I put some real effort behind this. So without further ado, I present to you "Love".**

Love... the most sought after emotion that has avoided the grasp of many people throughout the ages. An emotion that has completely changed the way I view my life and those who are a major importance to me. It is a feeling that has eluded me for a very long time. A feeling that has caused me so much pain and misery in my life, but also an escape from these things.

I always thought that there was simply a pathway that everyone took in their life that lead them to this emotion, but now I am beginning to understand. Love isn't something that can be easily obtained. It is tricky, and can sometimes very difficult to find. In fact, I often have mistaken the term like for love. For example, I used to confuse my like for Carly as an extreme love for her. I have even had the same conflict with my tomboyish friend Sam. That's not to say that I don't find these girls attractive. Of course they are both beautiful in their own unique ways. Carly, with her beautiful smile and easy going attitude, and Sam, with her beautiful full figure and flowing blonde hair. Though it would have been nice to have a love interest with them, there is simply no way it would work out. They could never love me the way I wanted to be loved. The only time I ever experienced a loving relationship with Carly, it was simply out of gratitude because I saved her life. As for Sam, her lifestyle causes her to express her love in a way that she thinks is right, which led to us arguing constantly every day.

It wasn't until a month ago that I began to realize what true love began to feel like. The same type of love that I had wanted to experience ever since my body first hit puberty. From the dates and kissing, to the cuddles and constant I love you messages we sent, I was sure that I had found what it meant to feel loved. This ultimately led to the position I am in now.

My eyes were closed, but I didn't need to open them to figure out where I was at the moment. My senses did a great job of explaining that. I could feel the warmth against my body as I lay chest to chest atop of the sleeping figure below, slightly rising with each breath he took. I could feel the large organ of that same man still penetrating my rectum from last night. The smell of sweat and cum mixed in the room and created an intoxicating musk that deeply penetrated my nose and caused the memories from last night to flood into my head. Memories that brought a smile of contentment to my face.

I opened my eyes and was slightly blinded by the bright light that illuminated through the window. My vision was blurry, but it little time for my eyes to adjust. Once my vision was clear, my eyes almost instantly made their way to the sleeping figure below me. His brown hair was still slick with sweet from last night and clung to his forehead. His lips still red from the heated kisses we shared. The multiple hickeys on his neck and the still visible bite mark on his shoulder from when he first entered me. If anyone were to come into the room right now, there would be no doubt of what we had done. Although, the extent of what we had done would most likely have been mistaken. Anyone that walked into the room will have just implied that we had sex, however, they would be wrong. What we shared was a stronger art of passion and romance. Quite simply, we made love. There was no doubt in my mind that I was in love with the older male and even less doubt in my mind that the he was in love with me.

I pressed my lips against Spencer's and felt my heart warm when a smile took form on his face. I could hear the older male moan my name through the crevice between his lips, and I instantly blushed in response. I slowly sat up, wincing a little at the pain I felt in my lower back as I placed my palms onto the bed and slowly lifted myself from Spencer's member, which quickly slipped out of my hole. I could feel his essence slowly escaping my anal passage and flowing down the side of my leg as I climbed over my lover and out of the bed into the bathroom that connected to Spencer's room.

Pushing open the door, I found the bathroom in the same state we left it in last night. Clothes were scattered here and there across the cool tile floor, with the wet spots leading from the shower to the door. I simply made my way to the medicine cabinet over the sink, pulling it open and searching through it until I found the bottle I was looking for. I quickly shook two Advil pills from the bottle and popped them into my mouth, swallowing them without any hesitation. I placed the bottle on the counter of the sink and without even closing the cabinet I walked over to the shower. I pulled back the curtains and quickly turned on the water, starting up the shower. The pain in my lower back intensified when I lifted my legs into the shower but slowly subsided as the warm water began to spray my body. I turned up the heat little by little until I couldn't take anymore and sighed as my tense muscles began to relax. I stayed in this position for about three minutes before hearing the familiar sounds of someone stepping into the tub and the curtains being pulled back. I wasn't afraid though. I knew it could only be Spencer.

I could feel a pair of arms wrap around my abdomen and soon my back was against his chest. I felt the trail of kisses on the back of my neck, slowly the work around to the side of my cheek. I turned my head and he quickly captured my lips between his as we began to kiss passionately under the spray of the water. The kiss was just as electric as all of the others we shared, which was a constant reminder of how our love never weakened. We kissed for at least two minutes before I felt his lips finally leave my own.

"Do you need some help Freddie? I saw the bottle of Advil on the sink, so I'm guessing you're a little bit sore from last night."

I simply nodded my head in response to his question. I was still trying to catch my breath from the kiss, but Spencer already understood. After a few seconds, I finally heard him speak again.

"Close your eyes."

I immediately closed my eyes and felt a warm soapy wash cloth travel over my face. As he moved from my face to my neck and shoulders I lifted my head into the spray of water until the suds washed away from my face. I lowered my head once again, opening my eyes as he continued to wash over parts of my body. Once he left my shoulders, I could feel the rag going down my back and then over my chest, arms and abdomen. By the time he had finished with my upper body, I already had a raging hard on.

The older male continued to work down my body, taking time to wash over my member and sack, then working down my slender and barely hairless legs to my feet. He then moved up the back of my legs. It wasn't long before he finally made his way to my butt. Spencer washed each of my cheeks, and then spread them with one of his hands as he used the other to wash between them. I immediately felt a quick jolt of pleasure when he pressed the cloth against my hole.

Twenty minutes later we were out of the shower and in Spencer's bedroom. Towels were wrapped around both of our waist as he searched through his drawer for some underwear. Seconds later, he tossed me a pair of black and grey boxer briefs. I let the towel fall from my waist and quickly pulled on the fabric, which fit snuggly on me. Spencer, on the other hand, chose a simple pair of blue boxers. His attention quickly turned to me after adjusting his boxers in a way that would keep his member from slipping out.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

I saw a smile return to his face after my response and he quickly placed a kiss on my cheek before turning and walking out of the bedroom.

As Spencer fumbled around in the kitchen to make breakfast, I began to clean up the bedroom. After replacing the sheets on the bed with new ones, cleaning up the floor in the bathroom, and spraying the rooms with air freshener, I walked into the living room. My nose was penetrated with various smells as I walked in and sat down on the sofa. I turned on the TV and skimmed through the channels until I finally came across a show on MTV that caught my attention. I sat and watched Ridiculousness until heard my boyfriend's audible shout from the kitchen.

"Hey Freddie-O!"

I quickly turn to Spencer, putting up a finger against my lips in an attempt to get him to be quiet. He simple smiled at my gesture.

"Come on kiddo. It's time for breakfast."

I grabbed the remote and hit the power button, turning off the TV as I made my way to the table. As I was about to sit, Spencer started to giggle, which caused a look of confusion to come across my face.

"Are you planning to eat with that?" The older male asked, pointing his finger at me.

I looked at his finger and followed the trail all the way to the TV remote that still lay in my hand. Without replying to his statement I tossed the remote back into the living room, where it landed directly into the remote basket on the table. I took a set at the opposite end of the table and we both began to eat our food.

Spencer tried to initiate a conversation as we ate, but I simply replied to his statements with nods, barely looking up from my plate as I continued eating. This began to worry the older male, up until the point he stopped eating and focused all his attention to me.

"Freddie... is something wrong?"

Hearing his question finally brought me out of my trance. I looked up from my plate and stared directly at Spencer, who now had a look of regret on his face. That look, for some reason stung at my heart intensely. Not only because of the look I was receiving from my boyfriend, but also because of the fact that I was the cause for his regret.

"I'm sorry Spencer. I'm just not a morning person like you. That's all."

His look of regret slowly formed into a grin.

"Well... We'll just have to fix that." stated the male in the sexiest voice he could muster.

He stood from the table and made his way over, picking me up ease, before placing me on the counter of the bar. His lips quickly pressed against mine and I openly invited him into my mouth only a few seconds later. As soon as my tongue met his, I knew this would be a kiss I would remember for a long time. The lingering taste of syrup and chocolate from the pancakes heightened the sensation I felt from the kiss. I pressed firmly against Spencer's lips as my arms found their way around his neck in attempt to deepen the kiss even more than it already was. It wasn't long before the flavors faded away and his lips slowly parted from mine. He continued to kiss me though, lightly pecking my jaw and working his way to my neck. My breathing hitched when I felt his tongue against my skin, but I gasped intensely when he finally made his way to one of my nipples. I groaned my lover's name, throwing my head back and closing my eyes as his tongue caress one of my most sensitive areas. My nipples gradually hardened as he switched back and forth from them, but they weren't the only things on my body that had grown stiff. The tent in the boxer briefs I wore were also symbol of my enjoyment.

As Spencer continued to work on my chest, his hands slowly worked their way down my sides, leaving goose bumps on my skin as his fingertips trailed over my flesh. When I felt his fingers tugging at the waistband of the underwear my arms instinctively made their way back to the counter top in order to lift myself enough for them to slide off. The coolness of the marble counter against my bottom was definitely a new feeling for me, but only added to the pleasure I was already receiving.

My eyes quickly popped open and I moaned to the heavens when I felt his hand grab onto my member and slowly begin stroking my five and a half inch organ. My eyes seemed to work their way closed again as I relished in the pleasure I was receiving from Spencer. With his mouth still working my nipples and his hand slowly stroking my pleasure stick, I felt as if I had died and gone to heaven.

"Spencer... please. Suck me..."

My boyfriend simply giggled in response to my request. He pulled away from my nipples and continued his slow stroking motions over my member.

"Spencer... stop teasing... I need to cum."

As soon as the last word left my mouth, I felt my member finally engulfed in Spencer's warm mouth. The transition was so sudden and I ended cumming into his mouth almost immediately. He happily swallowed the load, pulling off my organ with a pop, before returning back to my lips for another sensational kiss. I could taste my own essence in his mouth as we battled furiously for dominance.

I feel myself being lifted by the man of my dreams and instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist as he maneuvered us to his room. He gently placed me on the bed, breaking the kiss to open the bedside drawer. Spencer pulled out the yellow bottle of lube and squirted a hefty amount on his fingers. The bottle was tossed on the bed and his fingers slowly began to trace circles around my hole. I moaned in anticipation, and with little resistance, Spencer slipped his first lubed finger inside me.

Even though my hole was still relatively loose from last night's adventure, I still found myself moaning in pleasure as my lover's lengthy finger brushed against the walls of my anus. In little time, he had added his second and third finger, loosening me until I finally lost control of my urges and begged for him to enter me. And he happily obliged. After slipping off his boxers and lubing up his shaft, he lifted my legs over his shoulder and pressed his member against my hole, quickly slipping inside me.

I yelled out in utter pleasure when I felt Spencer slam against my prostate. His movement stopped immediately after hearing my cry of pleasure, and he looked at me with another look of worry.

"I'm okay… just move."

He simply smiled down at me and slowly began his thrusts inside my body. Each one of his thrusts found its way to my prostate, causing me to moan loudly to the heavens and fuel my lover's fire. He repositioned himself further over my body and increased the speed of his thrust, allowing himself further access into my body. I could feel my orgasm approaching once more as we continued our love making, with our cries of pleasure becoming more audible with each passing second. My breathing was becoming erratic and I could my stomach beginning to tighten, which were usual signs of my approaching orgasm. It was only a minute later before I finally reached my peak. My toes curled and my face contorted harshly as I came, screaming my lover's name loudly. My walls clasped themselves around Spencer's member harshly and he moaned loudly as thrust deeply into my body, filling me to the brim with his essence.

My legs fell from his shoulders and I felt the older male slip from my rectum. He lay next to me in the bed and placed a quick kiss against my cheek.

"How was that? Think you can handle the morning a little better now?"

"Yeah… a lot better."

I closed the gap between us, beginning another passionate kiss with the love of my life.

**Well…there you go guys. This one-shot is now done. Posting will return to normal in about a week. I'm starting from where I left off before I left so don't worry. Also, I have been studying under a tutor to aid me with my writing, so please review you guys. I want to know if I have gotten any better. Thanks in advance.**

**Sora**


End file.
